Hetalia Mary Sue Test
by Girlygeek43
Summary: Like any sane anime fan, I hate Mary sues. So here's a test to help anybody making a Hetalia OC to make sure it's not a Mary sue. You may post your score in the comments section. *Based of the Mary Sue Limits Test and Hetalia, I own nothing*


As a Hetalia and anime fan in general I'm sick of seeing OCs that constantly ride the fail whale, aka having people dish out Mary Sue characters. So, here's a quiz that will test to see if you're Hetalia OC is a Mary Sue. Add the number of points to your score if you answer yes to any of the following.

Area 1, Name:

Is the character named after you? [10] *Still counts if it's your nickname*

Is your character's name a name you would like to have? [5]

Would you name your future child this name? [5]

Does the name not belong to the nation's culture? [25]

Is the name unusually long? [5]

Does the name sound Mary Sueish? [10] * IE does the name mean something like beauty or perfection? *

Is it an adjective? [3]

Is the character named after an enemy of the nation? [10] *Such as an Ireland having the last name Cromwell, considering that Oliver Cromwell was one of the most hated people in Ireland. Or even a US State with the surname Arnold, since benedict Arnold was one of the biggest traitors to the US.*

Area 2, Appearance:

Does the character have a trait that doesn't belong to a majority of their race? [10]  
* Some examples include an African nation with blue eyes, a South American nation with light hair, or a Caribbean nation with pale skin. I don't care about minorities so a white Bahamas OC is not acceptable when over 85% of the population is black, and a blonde haired and blue eyed Greenland or Alaska is not acceptable when they have a predominantly/ historically Inuit population.* (Add an additional 10 points for every inaccurate trait)

Is it a white wash of a predominantly non white populated nation? [40]

Is your character described as very beautiful? [5] Constantly described in the story? [5]  
Even nations that hate the character are attracted? [10]

Is their natural hair color unusual for their race? [5] Is it unusual for the universe they're in? [10] *Skip if it's a mix of hair colors that's usually found in their race, or fits the sterotype, like a light redheaded, or strawberry blonde Scotland since many scots have light hair and they do have the largest percentage of redheads in the world which is about 13%.*

Are certain features of their face described in detail? [3] * Sparkling *insert obscure color here * eyes, or soft silky perfect hair are some examples * Constantly? [5]

Are the eyes not the same color? [1] Are they a color unusual in their nation/universe?[5] Can they change color? [10]

Do they have a mark or scar on their face or birthmark on their body that's heavily noticed by other characters? [2] But it doesn't downgrade their appearance or have any historical connection? [10]

Does your character's appearance stay clean and beautiful despite not using makeup, cleaning him/herself, or any sort of maintenance? [4]

Is your character described as very sexy? [3] If female, are her breasts bigger than the average breast size of the national average, or not fit any stereotype? [4] Are they bigger than Ukraine's? [5] (Add another 3 if this is a predominantly Muslim nation and one more if governed by sharia law.)

Does your character still stay in shape despite eating a lot and not working out with no explanation? [3]

Does the character have an ahoge/ Italy curl? [2] More than one? [3] Is it in a weird shape that doesn't relate to the country? [5]

Area 3, Relations with others:

Do they make a cannon character easily fall madly in love with them at first sight? [10] (Skip if this is France just flirting.)

Is the relationship historically inaccurate? [15]

Do historical enemies even like the character? [10]

If the character is a girl is Sweden in love with her? *Despite the fact that Sweden has been confirmed as gay.*[50]

Was this, or will this character be raped by France? *Despite that France has said in one episode of the anime that he feels love shouldn't be forced on others. * [50]

Do animals from all around just love this character?[3] Including vicious animals? [5]

Were they a colony? [1] Of England or Spain or France?[1] *You may skip if historically correct*

Do they love their colonizer as family or a lover? [2] Do they hate their colonizer despite modernizing them and making them more modern than their neighbors? [5] * You may not count points from these two questions if historically correct. *

Does your OC sleep with a cannon character? [5] Is this a character you want to sleep with? [10] (Add 5 more points if sexual activity is looked down upon in the nation's culture.)

Does the character get married to a cannon? [3] Despite the cannon character already being in a cannon relationship? [10] Still Historically inaccurate? [15]

Do others look upon the character as being more awesome then Prussia? [10]

Area 4, Historical Background traits, and personality,

Do they do activities that are not common in their country for no reason? [5]

Do they speak other languages aside from their own and English for no reason? [5] Do they use random Japanese phrases,or speak Japanese despite not being part of, or Japan? [10]

Is their religious belief the same as your own? [2] Is it not the predominant religion? [10] (Remove the points from these questions if it's the most predominant, or you don't even mention the religion it at all.)

Can they play instruments extremely well that are not usually known in their country for no reason? [5]

Do they sing songs not from their own nation excellently with little to no practice? [3] Can they dance foreign dances excellently with no reason? [3]

Is it the long lost child of two nations? [1] Lost sibling or friend? [1] But they have no historic connections? [10] *Add 15 more points if M-preg child. *

Is he/she shy towards nudity or even partial nudity? [1] But is a North American nation? [1] A European or South American nation? [2] An African nation with a tropical climate?[3] (Skip if the nation is South East or East Asian, Middle Eastern,containing a predominantly Muslim population, government is ran by Sharia law, or is a Vatican OC.)

If a colony were they ever tortured by their colonizer? [2] Beaten?[1] Abused? [1] Sexually harassed? [2] Raped? [2] (Add 15 more if raped by France or/and if historically inaccurate.)

Were or are they a hated race for no reason? [4]

Did they ever have a tragic past where they lost somebody important to them? [4]

Are they the last surviving person of their clan in a way? [5]

Are they a lot smarter than most characters for no reason? [4] Is their intelligence greater than most of their population? [10]

Are they very strong for no reason? [3]

Is he/she rich despite not matching up with the nation's economic average gdp? [5]

Does the character lack their cultural stereotype only to be replaced with something else? [30] *For example, a female Ireland that acts lady like and girly, even though they're famous for being the 7th manliest nation in the world.*

Area 5, subtract points for flaws. In this area you subtract the number of points given. ***This is only if you got points form the previous questions.***

Does the character have difficulties in certain areas of knowledge? [4]

Does he/she make mistakes that are not seen as cute? [2]

Do they tend to start arguments? [3]

Does the character contain facial flaws that do take away from their appearance? [4]

Do they have bipolar moments? [3]

Do they have a short fuse? [3]

Do they have embarrassing moments that make them look bad? [4]

Does the character get dirty easily? [3]

Can the character get mood swings easily? [2]

Do they have some sort of biological malfunction?[3] *IE: Allergies, wears glasses for sight, can't hear well,wheelchair etc.*

Does their tragic past have any historical facts to back it up? [4]

Does your character express negative emotions or thoughts sometimes? [2]

You actually spent time researching the character? [20] ***And I'm talking about actual research that you put your sweat blood and tears into. Not just half assed research that involved only looking up random facts, and if you answered yes to any of the questions in Areas 3, and 4 that involve historical accuracy, or you answered yes to the first tow questions in Area 2 you obviously didn't do any research.***

Score:

0-10: Not a sue, but maybe a little spicing up could be used to make him/her more interesting.

11-20: An interesting non sue, seems to be an interesting character with some flaws but be careful for anything that might make it a Mary Sue, but as of now he/she is fine.

21-30: This can go in almost any direction but it's leaning a lot towards Sue Vile.

31-40: Marsee, this is basically Mary Sue's baby sister. Try changing or starting over, if you get a score this high, this is just Mary with a bad hair day.

41+: Start over or kill it with fire, you're in Sue Vile my friend.


End file.
